


What even is this

by solkatt (5sosninja)



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M, honestly this is just a mess what was i even thinking, rated t for language otherwise it's g, this was never supposed to exist but oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 12:31:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12276531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5sosninja/pseuds/solkatt
Summary: Prompt: I was enjoying a day at the park when suddenly I heard a weirdo yelling "Butt!" at the top of his lungs and oh you're kinda cute





	What even is this

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly i don't even stan vixx or ship kenvi, i wrote this in an hour in my phone's notes as a gift for a friend

On a warm and sunny sunday morning, you could find all kinds of different people in the park near the apartment complex where Jaehwan lived. You could find elderly ladies feeding the ducks in the pond, children laughing as they played with each other, joggers and of course the occasional dog owner. Jaehwan was very much a people person and loved to take casual strolls around the park just to see all these different people when the weather and his busy schedule allowed him to. On this particular sunday morning he for once did have the time for a walk, and as he set off towards the park, he got the feeling that something good was going to happen today. 

After his walk, Jaehwan sat down on a bench by the duck pond to drag out the moment of peace he got just a little bit longer. It really wasn't often he got the chance to do something like this. He let the sun warm him up and he felt himself relaxing to the point of almost falling asleep when he was suddenly pulled out of his daze by hearing someone yelling "butt!" in the distance. Confusion and distaste came over him, who in their right mind yelled butt at the top of their lungs in a public space?! Even worse, there were children present! But Jaehwan decided that nothing should ruin his peaceful day and he was just about to slip back into tranquility when suddenly there was a dog charging towards him. A very cute one, might he add. And after the dog came the guy yelling butt.

"Butt! There you are! What have I told you about running off like that, huh?" the guy said when he caught up to the dog and crouched down, apparently to attach a leash to it's collar. Jaehwan dropped his jaw as realisation hit him.

"You... you named your "Butt"? Really? Wow," Jaehwan said, disbelief prominent in his voice. The guy stood up and looked around to see who it was that was talking to him, eyes eventually settling on Jaehwan.

"Uhhh yeah, about that, his full name is actually butt aka badass," the stranger replied, embarrassment lacing his voice. He was facing the ground and rubbing the nape of his neck, obvious signs of discomfort. Cute, Jaehwan thought. Shut up inner voice, he also thought, that is no way to think about a stranger what the hell. Getting distracted by how attractive the strange dog owner was, it took him a while to realise what had actually just been said.

"Wait... not only did you name dog Butt, but it's full name is Butt aka badass? I'm sorry, I know we've just met but, what the actual fuck?" Jaehwan truly couldn't believe what his ears were currently hearing. 

"14-year-old me was an edgelord, okay?" the guy tried to explain himself. "I regretted the name choice later on but I've had this little guy for ten years already and I can't just change his name now," the guy said as he once again crouched down, this time to scratch Butt under his chin. The dog seemed very content with the gesture, closing it's eyes and lying down in the grass. Okay, Jaehwan was so done for. Attractive boys being gentle around dogs was his one major weakness. Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck. 

"So... you're 24 then?" Jaehwan oh so smoothly asked after a moment of silence. Great going, Jaehwan, really. Moron, he told himself. 

"Yeah, yeah I am. What about you?" Relief flooded through Jaehwan as the stranger didn't seem to have picked up on his awkwardness. But then again, he was talking to someone who named his dog Butt. The bar was already set pretty low. 

"I'm 24 too," he answered. And then, because his brain hated him and completely let go of whatever little impulse control he had in situations like these, he blurted out, "What's your name?"

The guy smiled. "I'm Wonshik, Kim Wonshik. Nice to meet you," he said and stretched out his hand for Jaehwan to shake and he grabbed it while nervously stuttering out his own name.

"I-I'm Jaehwan, Lee Jaehwan. N-nice to meet you too." The guy, no, Wonshik, chuckled a bit at Jaehwan's obvious nervousness, and he felt slightly offended. He came out here to have a good time and he was honestly feeling so attacked right now.

"Say, Jaehwan, are you free next Sunday as well? Honestly you're pretty cute and I'd love to see you again. Same time, same place?" Wonshik wondered and wow, Jaehwan really didn't expect him to be that straightforward, but he answered that yes, yes he was free next Sunday.

"Great!" Wonshik replied cheerily, a wide grin spread over his face. "Hey, give me your phone so I can enter my number! And give me a call later, or send a text!" Jaehwan obliged and boom, there was a new contact in his phone. Wonshik had saved himself as "Butt Master". Despite only having met about fifteen minutes ago, Jaehwan honestly wasn't very surprised.

Wonshik had to leave after this, said something about going to visit his mom for Sunday lunch. As the two of them bid their goodbyes and went their separate ways, Jaehwan thought that his gut feeling was right after all. Something good did happen today.


End file.
